The Angel Looking For its Shepard
by AviToTheLes
Summary: POST REAPER WAR - Yearning to just go home Shepard just wants to escape the testing facility she's in but the director has other plans in store for her, meanwhile Angel Callen searches for the dry case of his mothers disappearance of five years with the help of the Normandy crew. T for heavy language, do not own Mass Effect.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Mass Effect Franchise **

"Father, why can't you just understand that I hate what I am!" He looked at his father, the anger shone in the pit of his eyes that reflected those of his father.

"Don't you ever say that! Do you know the lengths your mother and I had to go to keep you alive? The miracle you have been to us by surviving not only the beam from Harbinger but also the crucible blast not to mention the gun wounds?"

Angel sighed and rubbed his brows. Dark circles were quickly forming under crisp blue eyes and the green sparks which often inferred happiness was gone. His tall frame gaining a slouch and his normally straight hair pulled in rugged fashion from all the hair pulling.

"Father you are not getting the point. As the result of your fondling with Shepard, an anomaly was born. When people find out what I am, they look at me different, treat me as if I am a piece of mierda!"

"First of all, you have been spending too much time with Vega." That earned a smirk from Ange but it quickly disappeared as it quickly as it came on as soon as the next words were spoken.

"Second of all, don't you ever say that about Shepard! She has done nothing for you to say that. If you want to hate somebody, hate me! And we were not fondling. I loved your moth- I mean love, your mother more than anything in all the galaxies combined."

"Even more then your sniper rifles?" His brow plate raised and his mandibles pulled back to form the Turian equivalent of a smile. "A hell of a lot more than any of my sniper rifles with all the upgrades and all my calibrations placed on them."

At last, the tension they had been persisting had finally disappeared. "Damn Ange, I've just been under so much stress with your mother gone. I mean it's been almost been five years now."

Garrus buried his head into his hands. "Damn it, I gave her an order! And that was to come back alive. Now we don't even know where she is if she is even alive!" Angel came closer to embrace his father, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Father, as the Quarians do their pilgrimage, I must do mine. On my excursion I will find her but I must ask this of you first." "If I wish to be successful to finding her, I must ask of you to give me the Normandy and it's leadership."

As he broke away he straighten his posture and the confidence shone in his eyes, the specks of green returning. "Well if you really do believe that you can son, then there is only one thing I can do." His father stepped back and his posture stood to raise his of his sons. He towered him, being 6 feet and 8 inches and look deep into those pools of eyes.

"Angel Callen Shepard-Vakarian, do you swear to support and defend the Normandy against all enemies, foreign and domestic; to bear true faith and allegiance to her; that you take this oath and the responsibility obligation freely without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; so help you by the spirits?"

"I do."

"Then I herby declare you captain of this vessel and granted leadership of her. I renounce my title as captain though I am still the commander, making you the Executive Officer with exclusive rights. Now all I do is find a way to explain to Joker that the son of the guy with the stick up his ass, is now in command." He let of a light chuckle wondering what he and EDI would think of the situation locating Shepard and also the crew.

"Father, I think it is time to find Shepard."

"Lead the way captain."


	2. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect**

The cold air gnawed at my toes as I stood up, my body compulsively shook as the weight was applied on my feet. The pain quickly made its way up my body and my

brain was in agony trying to figure out where the hell I am. Walls enclosed my room with a gray taint; the sharp smell of rubbing alcohol was inevitable as a bottle was

open near by.

"I see the subject has awaken?"

That voice, why was it familiar? It had triggered a sudden hate that made me instantly distrust him. The accented huskiness of the voice echoed through out the room.

Bouncing from wall to wall and strangely enough, I could see it, the different waves reaching the wall faster then the others in an unnatural colour. Had I not noticed this

before from the Cerberus cybernetics they had placed in me when I was just meat and tubes? No, I'm sure from all the loud gun shots fired I would have seen them, not

to mention Garrus's unmistakable dual toned charming voice. Though there's no windows, holes or speakers, I search for the origin of that voice but found none. Not

having any ounce of patience, this aggravated me.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my eyes?" My voice was hoarse as if I hadn't spoken in a while and oddly enough it seemed unfamiliar.

"I'm surprised you are already awake from your last little incident."

Incident? What in-

_"Now I'll ask nicely again, next time I'll put a fucking bullet in your worthless being! What the hell do you want with me?" His eyes widen and his mouth moved to speak but said nothing at all. He gaze looked back as if someone else was there and I knew I had been compromised. "Look you little shit, I've been you're lab rat for five fucking years and no one has given me any fucking answers! So I'll ask one more FUCKING time! What the hell do you want with me? "His lip quivered but his posture straighten even with my grip against him on the wall. "I won't tell you shit!" "Well then todays not your lucky day is it then?" And a quick squeeze on the trigger, the prick's head was blown to bits but along with my Intel. _

_"Well, Well, Well. Congratulations on escaping, for the fifty-ninth time." Damn it._

_"Well I'd hate to leave it at an odd number, so maybe sixtieth time is a charm?"_

_"Oh Shepard, always so optimistic but you just have to face the fact that you'll never go back to your sweet little family. Not even you sweet little son, what was his name again? Angel right? Ironic you choose the name the locals gave Garrus back on his time on Omega. Speaking of Garrus, last I heard he was with another woman. Seems he forgot about you Shepard, just like everyone else does. Did you really thing they were going to wait and look for you?"_

_"First of all you asshole, you don't get to talk about my family like you know them and second of all you obviously haven't met my crew then you bastard, so I suggest you get the hell ready for when they come because they will and when they come they will fuck you people so bad, you're going to wish you never fucked with me you hear me?"_

_"A little touchy on that subject are we? Oh and as in regards to your son, the research team and I still don't fully understand how he could have been conceived so I hope you don't mind but we are just going to run a few tests on him alright?"_

_"You fucking bastard! You lay one finger on him and I swear-"_

_"Swear what exactly? Don't you get it? You're trapped here and as in regards to you little escape? I let this happen for my amusement. I find it quite humorous letting an animal out every once in a while just to see where it goes. Now if you're finished with this nonsense, I believe I have more important manner to attend to."_

_I felt the pistol in my hands. No rush of adrenaline flooded my veins as it did when I held a pistol on the battlefield or even more with my favorite M 98 sniper rifle. It felt cold, no rush coming from it, just a lack of heat. The tests they preformed on me were sometimes unbearable and made me question myself if I should just end it all now not giving them the satisfaction they want from the results of me. _

_"And if I end my life right now?"_

_ He snickered and gazed right into my eyes, the emotionlessness orbs of blue just piercing into mine. "You can't, you feel you would let down your family if they actually found you only to know you killed yourself because you are the weak insignificant thing your mother had always told you to be."_

_He's right. Constantly plagued by the memories of my abusive mother, the only thing I strongly remember is her always telling me that and though I didn't show it, I was scared. Scared what more tests they were planning to do with me. The last guy I interrogated told me they wanted to recreate a Turian and Human hybrid. If they succeeded and I live to see Garrus again, I would feel I betrayed him and Angel. My sweet baby boy, I just couldn't do that to them but I couldn't just give up fighting to live._

_I was the unbeatable Commander Shepard, savior of the galaxies. One thing they forgot to add in the name was broken. Broken into millions of pieces as I watched and failed as people who died around me on my watch. Every time I sleep, I see their faces stare back at me, telling me I could have done more but when in the end I really couldn't."_

_I hand him the gun despite my inner fighter telling me no. I had no idea where I was, no ship, no way off where ever the hell I even was and no way to contact my family. He walks over to me, his suit crumpling when he extends his hand to retrieve the pistol and his fingertips brush mine. Not breaking eye contact with me, he smiles and comes closer only to whisper. "Those rumors you heard about the Turian and Human hybrid recreation testing is correct." A sudden sharp feeling emerges from my neck and those are the last words I hear. The words that will be engraved into my mind for the days, weeks, months, years or however long I stay in this god-forsaken facility. _

"I assume from you not responding for quite a deal of time, you have remembered yes?"

The instant hate from when I had not recognized him was correct. This was the man who constantly plagued my dreams and lucidness. What was he called again?

Someone wicked from the Bible…

"Cain"

"Glad to see you finally remember, now if you have finished with the flash backs I do believe we have testing to accomplish today."

Garrus, Angel, Normandy, if anyone can hear me please. **Help**.


End file.
